Apprends à t'aimer
by Dydy-Ramen
Summary: Newt est un jeune adolescent comme les autres. Très maigre, il ne s'aime pas. On pourrait même dire qu'il déteste son corps. Mais quand Minho, son meilleur ami, lui présente le nouvel arrivant de son club d'athlétisme, cela va-t-il changer? NEWTMAS, résumé pourri mais jetez un oeil ! L'image ne m'appartient pas


Apprends à t'aimer

Hello! Me voici donc avec mon deuxième OS Newtmas. Il m'a prit... deux semaines? J'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas.

Rating : K+, T pour quelques insultes mais rien de bien méchant donc K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages de The Maze Runner Trilogy appartiennent à James Dashner.

Dédicacé à Lize qui a suivit toute l'histoire (sauf la fin nyéhéhé) en avant première, et Sly qui m'a conseillée :3

Enjoy~

* * *

Newt se regarda quelque secondes devant son miroir avant de soupirer. Il enfila son pull noir et ses mitaines de la même couleur avant d'attraper son sac. ''Trop maigre. Toujours trop maigre...'' Il faisait du sport chez lui depuis quelques semaines mais n'avait qu'un début d'abdos. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers de sa maison. Il fredonna une chanson tout en laçant ses bottes puis sortit de chez lui en fermant à clé. En enfonçant son bonnet sur sa tête, il se dirigea vers le café de son quartier où il avait rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami, Minho. L'asiatique avait décidé de lui présenter le nouvel arrivant de son club d'athlétisme, devenu très rapidement son ami. Trop sociable ce gars là, l'opposé de Newt qui était asocial. A distinguer d'insociable bien sur. Le blond était juste trop timide pour se faire des amis, et il n'avait pas les mêmes centres d''intérêt que la plupart des jeunes lycéens. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup le soir, passait ses journées à lire ou à prendre des photos... Il ne fumait pas et ne buvait pas. Il y avait très peu d'adolescents de 17 ans dans son cas.

Il entra dans le café, disant poliment bonjour, puis s'installa à une table pour trois, près d'une grande baie vitrée. Newt sortit son téléphone et demanda à Minho ce qu'il commandait pour lui et son ami. Un serveur s'approcha de lui, souriant, et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

\- Hum... Je prendrai un café sans sucre, et hum...

Son téléphone vibra et il lut les boissons demandées par son ami.

-Un chocolat chaud et un cappuccino, dit-il en reposant son téléphone sur la table.

-Vous attendez des amis?

-Oui. Ce serait possible d'avoir le café maintenant et le reste après?

-Bien sûr, sourit le serveur.

-Merci.

Le serveur partit et Newt souffla. Pourquoi Minho était-il toujours en retard déjà ? Ah oui, ses cheveux. Il pianota sur son téléphone quelques secondes avant d'envoyer le message puis sortit son livre, laissant le cellulaire déverrouillé pour lire la réponse de l'asiatique.

 _-Vous arrivez dans combien de temps ?_

 _-Quelques min. On est dans ta rue la_

 _-Dans ma rue ? Il habite ou ton pote ?_

 _-Pas loin de chez toi, tu le racompragneras avec nous taleur_

 _raccompagneras *_

 _-S'il fait pas trop froid_

 _-Frileux va. On arrive_

Newt verrouilla son téléphone et le posa sur la table, ouvrant son livre là où il avait arrêté sa lecture. Le serveur arriva avec son café et le blond lui souffla un remerciement. Il plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide noir puis se perdit entre les lignes de M.O.N.S.T.R.E (Hervé Jubert pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas). Le carillon du café retentit mais Newt ne releva pas sa tête du livre. Le rire de son meilleur ami n'avait pas retentit dans la salle, ce n'était donc pas lui. Quelqu'un se posa près de sa table et il releva son regard, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux chocolats de l'inconnu.

-Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ?

-Désolé, j'attends des amis... dit-il, un peu gêné de devoir rembarrer quelqu'un

-Minho a croisé une jolie brune dans la rue. Je m'appelle Thomas, sourit-il

L'autre lui tendit la main et Newt comprit que c'était le nouvel athlète du club de Min'. Aussi, il lui rendit sa poignée de main et l'invita à s'asseoir en rangeant son livre dans son sac.

-C'est pour toi le chocolat chaud ? questionna Newt.

-Oui, je ne supporte pas le café haha puis il fait trop froid pour du thé glacé donc..

-C'est sûr.

Newt but une gorgée de son café et observa son vis-à-vis. Tee-shirt bleu canard, des grains de beauté un peu partout sur le visage, un nez en trompette et des cheveux châtains. Le silence s'installa puis Minho arriva enfin.

-Yo Newt ! Jsuis désolé mon porte j'ai croisé une jolie brune dans la rue, dit l'asiatique

-J'imagine que tu as eu son numéro ? railla Newt, habitué au charme de son meilleur ami.

-Comme toujours ! Hum, tu as commandé pour nous ? demanda Minho.

-Oui, appelle le serveur, il vous emmènera ça. Depuis quand tu bois du cappuccino ?

-Depuis que ma mère a acheté une machine à café. Celles qui prennent des dosettes.

-Hum je vois, marmonna Newt.

-Tu es encore tout en noir ? s'étonna Minho.

-C'est très joli le noir. Et ça me va bien en plus! protesta Newt.

-La couleur c'est bien.

Thomas ce petit traître. Il baissait dans son estime d'un coup là. Dans la vie, seuls le noir, le blanc et le gris étaient bien.

-Tu vois ? Même lui est d'accord avec moi! rajouta Minho.

-Tu vas à quel lycée Thomas ? demanda Newt en se tournant vers le brun.

-Ne change pas de sujet Newt, je vais refaire ta garde-robe. promit Minho.

Des promesses, toujours des promesses... Depuis le temps que Minho le menaçait sans s'exécuter... Newt ne craignait rien.

-Personnellement je fais un lycée artistique, pour faire photographe, dit Newt.

-Je suis dans le lycée de Minho.

-Tu sors d'où donc ?

-Je rêve où tu m'ignores Newtie ? s'insurgeat Minho, faisant sourire Newt.

-Minho va chercher nos boissons s'il te plait. Un coin paumé, tu dois pas connaitre. En revanche toi tu n'es pas américain, déclara Thomas.

-Londres. Je viens de Londres.

Et l'après-midi continua.

Ooo

Le silence fut troublé par le déclencheur de l'appareil photo. Le mannequin changea légèrement sa position puis reprit la pose.

-Ne bouge pas. Ouvre légèrement la bouche, oui comme ça. Voilà parfait. C'est bon!

Newt se releva puis regarda dans sa galerie. Parfait, il pourrait mettre quelques photos sur l'instagram de son ami.

-Montre ce que ça donne?

-J'aime bien celle là, regarde.

-Ah ouai elle est bien! Tu me les envoies sur messenger?

-Okay, ce soir alors.

-Ouaip. Bon j'ai entrainement là, jte laisse.

-Pas de soucis.

Newt rangea son matériel tranquillement puis se dirigea vers sa maison d'un pas léger. Il rentra rapidement, un peu refroidi par la fraîcheur d'automne, puis se prépara un café après avoir posé son appareil photo sur la table. Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour récupérer son ordinateur, juste le temps que son café finisse de couler dans son mug Harry Potter. Il avait tellement l'habitude de ce petit rituel que tout était réglé à la seconde près. Aussi il ouvrit son ordinateur de la main droite, récupérant son café de la gauche. Il déverrouilla son pc portable après avoir posé son mug à côté puis inséra la carte SD de son appareil photo dans le port de son ordinateur.

-Voyons voir ce que ça donne.. murmura-t-il dans le silence de la maison.

Il ouvrit le dossier correspondant à sa séance du jour puis sélectionna le dernier cliché. Il le tourna pour le mettre dans le bon sens puis lança de la musique sur son téléphone tout en buvant une gorgée de café. Noir comme il l'aime. Il visionna un moment sa galerie de photos, changeant leur sens et mettant certaines en noir et blanc puis fut satisfait et sélectionna la meilleure selon lui. Son café finit depuis longtemps, mine de rien la sélection des photos avait pris du temps, il le déposa dans l'évier en s'étirant puis regarda l'heure. Dans environ une demie-heure sa mère devrait rentrer. Il lui montrerait son nouveau modèle à ce moment. Il mit de l'eau à bouillir, conscient que ce soir ce serait lui qui cuisinerait. Newt éteignit sa musique puis alluma la télévision pour faire un bruit de fond puis se décida à envoyer les clichés au mannequin. Une fois cela fait, il rangea tout son matériel, éteignit son ordinateur et monta la panoplie dans sa chambre, récupérant sa serviette et son pyjama pour aller se doucher. Il prit son temps, se savonnant tranquillement et profitant de l'eau chaude, puis sortit de la cabine en chantonnant. Il se sécha rapidement, faisant rougir sa peau, puis revêtit son caleçon et son sweatshirt serpentard en évitant de se regarder dans le miroir surplombant le lavabo. Il suspendit sa serviette puis redescendit, au moment où sa mère rentrait.

-Salut M'man, la salua Newt tout en l'embrassant.

-Coucou Newt, alors ta journée?

-Tranquille comme d'hab. Et toi?

-Fatigante. Je vais me doucher, je redescends dans quelques minutes, dit-elle en disparaissant dans son bureau pour déposer ses affaires.

-D'accord, pâtes bolo ce soir, ça te convient?

-C'est une valeur sûre chéri, tu le sais.

Newt sourit puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour sortir une poêle. Il remit de l'eau à bouillir, sa douche ayant duré tellement longtemps que l'eau s'était consumée, puis sortit de la viande hachée du congélateur, des oignons et de la sauce tomate. Son téléphone vibra sur le comptoir mais il ne regarda pas le message, préférant finir sa cuisine étant donné que sa mère était très fatiguée et sûrement affamée. Il mit la table rapidement et sa mère descendit quand il dressait les assiettes.

-Chéri je vais finir par ne plus faire la cuisine, se moqua-t-elle.

-Ha non, je sais que je cuisine bien mais je préfère tes repas, bouda-t-il

-Je plaisante Newt, sourit-elle. Alors, quoi de neuf?

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger, Newt lui racontant ses cours de la matinée.

-Ah et j'ai un nouveau mannequin!

-Ah bon? Qui? demanda sa mère.

-Le nouveau pote de Min', Thomas. Tiens, regarde un cliché.

Il ouvrit messenger, et lut le message, ou plutôt le pavé, de Thomas lui faisant des éloges.

 _-Hey Newt! Merci pour les photos elles sont omg extraordinaires! T'as un talent mec mais omg quoi, je devrais faire des shoots avec toi plus souvent xD J'vais en mettre sur insta illico, j'ai ma nouvelle pp facebook là waaah! Sérieux merci, on remet ça quand tu veux, j'ai adoré faire ça et puis vu le résultat ça vaut la peine mdrr_

Souriant, Newt tapa une rapide réponse, le remerciant pour son message, et promis de passer voir son insta plus tard. Puis, pour éviter de faire attendre sa mère, il sélectionna son cliché préféré et lui montra.

-Oh! Quand même! Ce jeune homme est beau effectivement. J'aime beaucoup son expression, en plus du noir et blanc, c'est franchement très beau.

-Merci M'man. Jvais voir son insta attend.

Il ouvrit l'application et vit directement sa photo, postée il y a moins d'une heure. Elle avait atteint les cents likes, sachant que Thomas avait environ 800 followers. Vraiment ''famous'' comme aurait dit Minho.

-Il a eu plus de 100 likes sur insta M'man! Et il m'a identifié dessus!

En effet, Thomas avait écrit un petit mot en remerciement au ''plus beau et talentueux photographe qu'il ait jamais connu, alias newt_ ''. Celui-ci rougit légèrement en voyant le ''beau'' mais verrouilla son téléphone et continua de manger avec sa mère.

Ooo

Ca faisait maintenant un mois qu'il connaissait Thomas. Un mois que Minho l'avait menacé avec sa virée shopping. Deux semaines qu'il avait photographié Thomas -qui avait dépassé les 500 likes et eu une montée de followers d'ailleurs – et c'était aujourd'hui que Minho avait décidé de le traîner vers son cauchemar. Aujourd'hui qu'il faisait un froid de canard, que la neige tombait, qu'il avait mis trois pulls -tous noirs évidemment. Pour aller où ? Au centre commercial.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi on est là déjà ? Grogna Newt entre ses dents.

Il tremblait un peu, frottant ses mains pour les réchauffer malgré les gants en laine noire qu'il avait déjà. Il était vraiment de mauvais poil, compte tenu du fait que Minho l'avait levé à 9h du matin, qu'il s'est habillé à la va vite et que son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas dit que Thomas viendrait. Résultat, il ne ressemblait à rien, et en plus ils allaient faire les boutiques. Sauvez le.

-Parce que tu t'habilles toujours en noir ou en gris et que ça m'énerve, Répondit Minho.

-Hey c'est pas vrai ! Je mets du blanc parfois ! Bougonna Newt

-Une fois par an peut être ? Railla Thomas

-Toi ne commence pas. C'est ta faute tout ça !

-Ma faute ? s'insurgea Thomas. Mais pourquoi ?

-Si t'avais dit à Min' que le noir et le gris étaient bien on en serait pas là.

-Roh fais pas la mauvaise tête, jte paye une crêpe après si tu veux, proposa Thomas.

Newt grogna pour la forme mais ne refusa pas la proposition. A côté du blond, Minho souriait en les entendant se bagarrer. Qu'ils étaient choux ces deux là. Il envoya un message à Thérésa pour lui proposer de passer la journée avec eux et quelques minutes plus tard elle accepta, lui donnant son adresse par la même occasion.

-Les gars, on fait un détour pour récupérer Thérésa, avertit Minho.

-Elle habite où ta copine ? Demanda Newt.

-A une dizaine de minutes d'ici, c'est sur le chemin du centre commercial, t'inquiète, dit Minho, rougissant légèrement en entendant le mot ''copine''.

Thomas le remarqua et lui fit la remarque sans tarder.

-Alors comme ça le tombeur de ces dames est amoureux hein ? Nargua Thomas.

-Et comment ça se fait que je ne la rencontre que maintenant d'ailleurs ? Se fâcha Newt.

-On est pas dans le même lycée je te rappelle blondinet. Et je me vois mal l'inviter chez toi ou dans les rares sorties qu'on fait, rigola l'asiatique.

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Thomas.

-Mais aujourd'hui nous allons au centre commercial. Et il faut toujours une fille dans ces moments, qu'elle soit sportive ou pas, ricana Minho.

Newt poussa un gémissement de désespoir, ce à quoi ses deux amis répondirent par un rire. Ils parlèrent sur le chemin, se rapprochant de plus en plus de chez la brune, puis ils la virent assise sur le trottoir, réchauffant ses mains, un bonnet sur sa tête. Chose que Newt n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler, résultat ses oreilles était rouges. Thérésa se leva d'un bond en les voyant puis sauta presque sur Minho, lui collant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes hommes, tous souriants, puis leur fit la bise, laissant Newt sans voix, Thomas connaissant déjà la brune.

-Euuh.. bonjour ... Newt. Se présenta le blond, toujours choqué.

-Thérésa est française, précisa Minho.

-Ah d'accord. Désolé je savais pas. Enchanté sinon.

-De même ! Tu ressembles à Rudolph comme ça, c'est kawaii (= mignon en japonais)

-Rudolph ?

-Oui, le reine au nez rouge ! Souria-t-elle

-Ah je connais pas... Tu parles japonais ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est une otaku, répondit Minho.

-Les gars, ça vous dérange si on avance ? Jme les caille moi, dit Thomas un peu brusquement.

Sans un mot ils continuèrent leur route et quelques minutes après ils arrivèrent au centre commercial, poussant presque Newt à l'intérieur. Ils suivirent Thérésa dans une boutique et se mirent à parcourir les rayons, sans entrain de la part de Newt.

-Newt ! Appela Thérésa.

Il la rejoignit et la vit avec Minho, une dizaine de vêtements en tout genre -et surtout colorés- à la main. Ils lui fourrèrent le tout dans les bras et le conduisirent jusqu'à une cabine d'essayage.

-Tu nous montres à chaque fois hein ! Dirent les tourtereaux en coeur

-Ouai ouai.. grogna Newt

Il rentra dans la cabine au moment où Thomas s'asseyait à côté de ses amis puis suspendit les vêtements à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Fort heureusement le magasin était chauffé, aussi il enleva ses pulls tranquillement. Il évita la glace murale du regard et choisit d'enfiler un premier tee shirt. C'était un haut assez ample, beige, et qui mettait en valeur ses bras légèrement musclés. Fort heureusement il n'était pas très rès du corps, aussi Newt sortit sans trop de complexe.

-Celui-ci est pas mal, dit-il.

-Effectivement, il te va bien. Tu le prends ? Demanda Minho.

Newt regarda l'étiquette et vit que le prix était abordable. Il hocha la tête puis repartit dans la cabine, enfilant un autre tee shirt. C'était un col en V à manches longues, vert sapin. Il se regarda dans le miroir, n'aimant pas trop le style, mais sortit tout de même de la cabine. Il ne dit rien, attendant une réaction.

-Moi j'aime bien, dit Thérésa.

-La couleur bof mais le style oui. Approuva Minho

-On peut le prendre en noir ?

Un « non » collectif lui répondit et il soupira, déclarant qu'il ne prendrait pas ce modèle. Le suivant fut une chemise à carreaux bleu clair et blanche. Il grimaça mais la passa tout de même, sachant d'avance que ça n'irait pas.

-Non, dit catégoriquement Thomas.

-J'approuve le Bleu, grimaça Minho.

Newt repartit dans la cabine et enleva la chemise, passant le prochain modèle. Problème, celui-ci était un débardeur -à croire que Thérésa et Minho ne connaissaient pas le sens du mot frileux- très collé au corps. De ce fait, sa lmaigreur était bien.. mise en évidence. Le blond resta choqué devant le miroir, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais son corps n'était autant ressortit dans un vêtement. Ses épaules étaient saillantes, son ventre ultra plat. Ses clavicules paraissaient bien plus grosses... Il ne voulait pas sortir comme ça. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer combien il était laid, maigre. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le prennent en pitié. Il ne voulait pas que Thomas voit son corps. Surtout pas lui.

Le rideau de la cabine s'ouvrit violemment par Minho et une larme coula lentement sur sa joue, traîtresse, quand il tourna la tête vers ses amis. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de Thérésa et Minho balbutiait, confus.

-Je.. Newt mais... Que...

-Sors de là, crétin ! Dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il empoigna le rideau et le referma sèchement. Il remit ses trois pulls et ses gants puis attrapa tous les vêtements, sortant de la cabine avec hâte. Il ne regarda même pas ses amis, fourrant tous les vêtements dans les mains d'un employé, puis sortit du magasin en essuyant rageusement ses yeux. Il savait bien que le fait qu'il soit aussi maigre les avait choqués. Il mettait des vêtements amples pour éviter que ça se sache. Mais ce débardeur était trop près du corps pour cacher cela. Il se demandait si Thomas avait vu son corps affreux, digne du squelette du lycée, et ce qu'il en pensait. Newt espérait qu'il n'était pas dégoûté par cette vision, que rien ne changerait.

-Minute... Pourquoi sa réaction m'intéresse autant ? Murmura-t-il

La question avait de quoi être posée. Il n'en avait rien à cirer de l'avis de Thérésa. Pareil pour celui de Minho, alors qu'il était son meilleur ami. Mais ce qu'en pensait Thomas, ça ça l'intriguait.

Newt rentra dans un café au hasard et s'assit sur une table bien au fond, pour ne pas être repéré par ses amis. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il commanda un café bien noir puis attendit, remuant ses sentiments pour comprendre.

Il aimait le voir sourire. Il aimait son caractère, son rire. Ses yeux qui pétillaient quand il était heureux. Il aimait ses blagues, sa manière de bouder quand il était contrarié. Sa voix.

Newt remarqua une chose. Il aimait tout chez Thomas. Et ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose :

 _ **Il aimait Thomas Edison.**_

Merde. Oh, ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit un homme qui l'énervait. Il se savait gay et cela était la principale raison du départ de son père lorsqu'il avait 13 ans. Sa mère, elle, l'avait accepté et décidé de quitter son mari après l'avoir vu frapper Newt en le traitant de ''sale pédé''. Ceci était une des principales raisons de sa maigreur. Il avait été anorexique un temps mais avait repris du poids après avoir constaté l'état de son corps. Mais il avait beau manger, il ne grossissait plus, ce qui l'avait contraint à faire du sport pour gagner du muscle.

Ce qui l'énervait c'est que Thomas était hétéro. Ca se sentait, ça se voyait. Il **_respirait_** l'hétéro.

Newt soupira et plongea le nez dans sa tasse de café que le serveur venait de lui apporter. Il posa la porcelaine sur la table et se regarda dans le liquide. Qu'il était laid... Il soupira encore puis se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Agir normalement avec Thomas ? Lui dire ? En parler à Minho ? Il sortit son téléphone et le déverrouilla, remarquant tous les messages manqués de Minho.

 _Pourquoi tu es parti ?_

 _Newt ?_

 _Newt je m'inquiète !_

 _Où t'es ?_

 _Thomas est parti à ta recherche_

Il regarda l'heure, 10h34. Thomas finirait par le retrouver. C'était mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Il ne voulait voir personne. Mais le froid qui le menaçait dehors, la perspective de croiser Minho, même infime... Non il préférait rester au fond de ce café, au chaud, avec sa tasse d'expresso noir devant lui.

Le carillon de la salle tinta, signalant l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Il but une gorgée puis entendit des pas arriver près de lui.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda Thomas.

-La scène est un peu trop familière. Répondit Newt en lui indiquant la chaise en face de lui d'un mouvement de tête.

Le brun s'installa et le silence avec. Newt ne voulait pas commencer la conversation. Il n'avait rien à dire après tout.

-Newt... Tu sais, ton corps ne me gêne pas... commença Thomas.

-Tu seras bien le seul alors.

Il avait lancé les hostilités, la discussion sérieuse allait commencer.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Si, normalement d'ailleurs.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi maigre ?

-Parce que mon corps refuse de grossir Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas nutritionniste. J'ai juste été en anorexie légère à cause de... quelques soucis, mais j'ai repris du poids ces derniers mois, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne veule plus prendre un gramme.

-Oh. Je vois... Mais tu fais du sport non ?

-Depuis quelques temps. Ca se voit un peu mais bon...

-Hmm.. Bon je t'avais promis une crêpe non ?

Attendez.. quoi ? Newt releva la tête rapidement, étonné. C'était tout ? Rien que des explications pour savoir s'il se nourrissait ?

-C'est tout ? Questionna-t-il

-Beh... J'ai pas grand chose à demander, tant que tu manges correctement, sourit-il

Newt rougit, qu'il se détestait pour ça, et balbutia...

-Va pour une crêpe au Nutella alors...

Oh oui il devrait agir normalement. Même si ça serait dur...

Ooo

Newt grogna, sortant la tête de son oreiller pour attraper son téléphone. Thomas l'appelait. Il décrocha aussi rapidement qu'il put tout en essayant de garder la chaleur de sa couette sur lui.

-Allo ? grogna-t-il

-Newt ? Je te réveille ?

-Non crétin, je faisais du jardinage en tutu rose. Bien sur que oui tu me réveilles idiot, tu as vu l'heure ?

-T'exagères vieux, il est 14h

-Bref tu veux quoi. Dit le blond, vraiment pas d'humeur.

-Ca te dit on se retrouve chez Minho pour une aprem jeux vidéos ? Questionna le brun

Newt réfléchit. Ils étaient dimanche, demain il avait cours... Il s'extirpa de ses couettes, glissant sur le sol jusqu'à son sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit son agenda. Il l'ouvrit à la bonne page et vit qu'il devait rédiger un CV en espagnol, présenter une application en français (je rappelle qu'ils sont aux USA) et trois photos répondant à un thème précis. Pour lundi. Demain.

-Désolé vieux, c'est pas possible. J'ai des devoirs que je devais faire hier mais certains ont eu la merveilleuse idée de m'emmener faire les boutiques. Grogna-t-il

-Désolé...

Newt soupira, ne voulant pas attrister le brun. Il regarda le thème. Les sentiments. Il devait choisir trois sentiments et les représenter le plus naturellement possible.

-Mais j'aurai besoin de vous. Rendez vous chez moi dans une heure.

Sur ce, il raccrocha et fila à la douche rapidement. Il enfila un énorme pull gris et un jogging de la même couleur, puis sortit son ordinateur et ses notes. Il fit réchauffer les lasagnes faites par sa mère et s'attabla pour commencer ses devoirs. Il choisit de commencer par l'application, devant présenter Instagram en quelques lignes. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire puis se leva pour récupérer sa trousse, son trieur et ses lasagnes. Grignotant tout en réfléchissant, Newt commença à parler de l'application. Qui était le créateur, quand l'application avait été crée, à quoi elle servait, comment on l'utilisait... Il finit son plat et sa rédaction au même moment puis regarda l'horloge. Dans 30 min à peu près les deux zigotos devaient débarquer. Il devrait avoir finit l'espagnol d'ici là. Il ouvrit un dossier de traitement de texte et se mit au travail, se calquant sur l'exemple donné en cours ainsi que les aides de la prof. Il enregistra le document, ferma son ordinateur mais le laissa sur la table, puis débarrassa ses couverts. Minho toqua sur sa porte quand il allait se brosser les dents et récupérer son appareil et Newt lui cria d'entrer et de faire ''comme d'hab''.

Il déposa ses affaires sur son bueau puis se posta devant le petit meuble qui conservait ses appareils . Il se décida enfin et sorti trois polaroïds. Il en avait gagné un à un concours de photos il y a quelques années et avait reçu les deux autres à un anniversaire, ses parents sachant qu'il aimait la photo depuis tout petit. Newt redescendit, les polaroïds en main, puis trouva les deux invités affalés sur le canapé, l'attendant visiblement tout en papotant. Il se dirigea vers eux et leur tendit à chacun un polaroïd.

-J'ai accepté que vous veniez car j'ai besoin de vous, dit Newt.

-Roulement de tambour, attention règle bien la poursuite* sur lui, plaisanta Minho

-Min' chut. Donc j'ai un travail à faire en photo, que je n'ai évidemment pas pu faire hier, on se demande à cause de qui, qui consiste à prendre des photos sur un thème particulier. Et on m'a donné les sentiments. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous ! Sourit-il

-Heu moi je veux bien mais je ne suis pas un artiste, ton thème il est super vague... dit Thomas

-Mais non Tommy t'as juste rien compris. On va faire des clichés... volés ? Imprévus ? Bref on ne va pas poser, comme ça les photos seront naturelles et exprimeront un sentiment. Imagine quelqu'un pleure, tu le prends en photo, ça exprime la tristesse. Capiche ? Expliqua Newt

-Ouai donc en fait on va juste faire des photos à deux ou à trois quoi. Mais déjà comme premier sentiments, la joie ce serait le plus simple à faire, proposa Minho.

-J'avais aussi pensé à la surprise, mais pour ça il faudra l'aide de ta belle, dit Newt

-Et pourquoi pas l'amour en troisième ? Sourit Thomas.

Il avait dit ça en le regardant. Il avait dit ça en le regardant. En le regardant lui non de Dieu ! IL ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des idées sinon il ne survivrait pas une semaine.

-Si tu as des idées je suis preneur. Mais bon en attendant, on commence par la surprise ! Dit Minho, excité de savoir pourquoi Thérésa était impliquée.

Newt leur exposa la situation puis ils se mirent en route, polaroids en sac pour Minho et en main pour les deux autres. Newt se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains puis tira Minho par le bras pour l'emmener plus devant.

-Oui Newtiiiie ? Demanda Minho

-Min'. J'ai quelque chose de trèèèès important à te dire, soupira le blond.

-Je técoute, dit Minho en redevenant sérieux.

-Je..., il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière pour s'assurer que Thomas ne les entendait pas, je crois que j'aime... J'aime Thomas... souffla-t-il

Newt baissa la tête, attendant la réaction de l'asiatique qui lui avait complètement arrêté de marcher.

-Minho ? Demanda Thomas.

-MAIS C'EST TROP GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAL, hurla l'appelé

-Heu... ? Questionna le grand brun

-MON NEWTIE EST AMOUREUUUUX ! répondit Minho, toujours en hurlant.

-MINHO MAIS TA GUEULE PUTAIN ! rougit le blondinet, gêné et couleur tomate.

Thomas pris le polaroïd en main et fit une photo de Newt rouge, tourné vers Minho et consterné. La gêne, voilà ce que la photo exprimait.

-On a notre premier sentiment, rit Thomas

-THOMMY C'EST PAS DROLE ! Décréta Newt

-Oh siii ça l'est. Je voudrai surtout être là quand tu déclareras tes sentiments à ta princesse, sourit Thomas.

Newt ne dit rien et continua à marcher. Thomas ne savait pas qu'il était gay, c'était bien comme ça. Il dirigea les deux bruns vers un fleuriste, où Minho acheta une rose rouge, puis se mirent en route pour la maison de Thérésa. Là, Newt et Thomas se cachèrent à l'entrée, et Minho sonna, cachan la rose derrière lui. Une jeune femme dans la quarantaine ouvrit, visiblement en plein ménage.

-Bonjour Minho, comment vas-tu ? Demanda la mère de Thérésa

-Bonjour Madame, je vais bien et vous ?

-Très bien, merci. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Vous pourriez appeler Thérésa sans lui dire que c'est moi s'il vous plait ? Je veux embellir son dimanche, sourit Minho.

La mère sourit puis appela Thérésa. Les garçons cachés faisant des pouces vers le haut à leur ami qui rougissait un peu. La jeune fille arriva, un air surpris collé sur le visage.

-Minho ? Tu fais quoi là ? Tu m'avais dit que tu allais chez Newt !

-J'embellis ton dimanche ma chérie, répondit Minho.

Il sortit la rose de derrière son dos et la tendit à la brune, qui la prit les larmes aux yeux. Newt prit une photo avant que Thérésa ne saute dans les bras de Minho. Le blond s'éclipsa rapidement, une boule dans la gorge, suivit de Thomas.

-Hey Newt, qu'est ce que t'as ? Demanda-t-il

-Hm ? Rien rien. Répondit le blond.

-T'es sûr ? t'avais pas l'air super bien quand on est parti...

-Ca va jte dis ! Dit sèchement Newt.

Un lourd silence s'installa et ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la maison du blond. Newt baissa la tête, se refusant d'approcher sa main de celle de Thomas. Il avait ressentit une profonde jalousie en voyant Minho et Thérésa. Il voulait être aimé lui aussi. Mais qui pourrait avoir des sentiments pour lui ? Il était maigre et grand, ressemblant à un cure-dent. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, ses yeux banals, de grosses cernes mangeaient son visage pâle... Il était un énorme lunatique, avec des moments aléatoires où il était complètement blasé. Il n'était doué en rien, n'avait pas beaucoup de qualités...

IL releva la tête pour éviter de se perdre et un flocon tomba sur son nez, suivit de plusieurs autres. Il frissonna un peu, pas vraiment vêtu pour une tempête de neige, et accéléra le pas.

-Tommy faut qu'on se presse y'a une tempête qui se prépare et j'ai bien envie de rentrer chez moi tu vois ?

-Ok pas de problème.

Ils accélérèrent, se rapprochant de la maison de Newt. Celui-ci boitait légèrement, souvenirs d'une ancienne blessure, ce que Thomas remarqua. La neige tombait de plus en plus, aussi il stoppa Newt dans son élan et le porta comme une princesse sous les vociférations du concerné.

-Tommy qu'est ce que tu fous ! Repose moi purée mais t'es malade ?

-Non mais j'évite que tu le sois idiot.

Et il se mit à courir. Newt s'accrocha à son cou et fourra sa tête contre Thomas. Autant profiter de la balade. Le brun n'était pas dans l'équipe d'athlétisme pour rien : il courrait vite, malgré le fait qu'il ait 58kilos dans les bras. Pour 1m79.

Newt respira le parfum de Thomas. Il lui semblait que c'était un mélange de gel douche à la pastèque et de déodorant. Du gel douche à la pastèque. Le troisième fruit préféré du blond, derrière la cerise et la banane. La pastèque quoi.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison du blond puis entrèrent se mettre au chaud, retirant la poussière de sur leur vêtements. Newt avait le visage tout rouge et dit à Thomas de se préparer un chocolat chaud. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et piocha dans son armoire un pull trop grand pour lui et deux à sa taille. Il enleva son vêtement, mis les deux hauts, et redescendit avec le pull pour Thomas.

-Mets ça, histoire que t'attrapes pas la crève, dit-il en lui lançant le linge.

-Merci. Je t'ai mis la cafetière en marche, sourit Thomas.

-Merci (en français).

Il se mit un café en marche et sortit la photo qu'il avait prise. On y voyait Thérésa, une main sur la bouche, l'autre tenant la rose, faisant face à un Minho heureux. La surprise, l'amour, la joie... La photo exprimait beaucoup de chose. Newt sourit amèrement mais montra la photo à Thomas.

-Je l'aime bien celle là, dit-il en sirotant son café.

-Ouai mais j'ai mieux, répondit le brun en sortant de sa poche la photo qu'il avait prise de Newt.

Elle était un peu écornée mais toujours intacte. Newt était de trois quart, regardant une personne hors-champ -Minho donc- et avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et les pommettes rouges.

-Jte trouve trop mignon là dessus, rit Thomas

-Tu déconnes je ressemble à une carpe hors de l'eau mon dieu ! Gémit-il

-En attendant tu dois la garder pour demain ! Répliqua Thomas, fier de lui.

-Et tu devras rester ici. Tu peux dire à Min' que s'il veut quand la tempête sera finie,, il pourra passer à la maison.

-Okay j'lui dit, répondit le brun en prenant son téléphone.

Il prit discrètement une photo de Newt, immortalisant le moment où il prenait une gorgée de café les yeux fermés, puis texta l'asiatique. Il lui envoya aussi une photo de la photo de Thérésa et Minho, ainsi que celle où Newt rougissait. Celui-ci finit son café et soupira.

-Bon, tu veux faire quoi ?

-Heu... A la base on devait jouer à Assassin's Creed, puis prendre des photos avec toi... Mais là je sais pas.

-Un film ça te dit ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Sourit Thomas. Heu oui au fait, si la tempête ne se calme pas, il n'y a aucun problème pour que je reste ici ?

-T'inquiète, ma mère sera d'accord. Elle même dormira à son travail où dans un hôtel.

Thomas hocha la tête puis posa sa tasse dans l'évier. Il suivit Newt jusque dans sa chambre, embarquant les polaroids.

-Installe toi sur mon lit, jvais faire mon sac rapidement. Dit Newt.

Il prépara ses affaires, rangea les appareils et sortit son ordinateur portable avant de s'installer près de Thomas. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit deux places, posant l'ordinateur à la place de l'oreiller. La chambre du blond était toujours très ordonnée. La porte donnait sur le lit, qui était collé en largeur sur le mur. En face se trouvait la table de chevet ; l'armoire était située à côté de la porte, et le bureau ainsi qu'une bibliothèque et son placard à appareils photos, étaient derrière le lit, sous une fenêtre.

-Très jolie ta maison au passage, complimenta Thomas.

-Merci, c'est ma mère qui l'a décorée, répondit Newt.

-Ton père ne l'a pas aidée ?

Mauvais choix de sujet. Newt se crispa un peu à côté de son ami.

-Tu veux voir quel film ? Changea-t-il de sujet

-Heu... Comme tu veux... répondit Thomas, un peu surpris.

-Va pour Avengers alors.

Et il lança le film, s'installant confortablement pour suivre l'histoire. Thomas et Newt furent complètement happés par l'univers, aussi ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Il devait être 18h30 quand le film se termina, et mirent le 2ème opus. Une dizaine de minutes après le début du film, Newt reçu un message de sa mère, lui indiquant qu'elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir à cause de la tempête qui ne s'était pas calmée. Il lui répondit un bref ok puis en informa Thomas. Celui-ci hocha la tête puis en profitant pour regarder son téléphone. Minho lui avait répondu par l'affirmative, il prévint sa mère qu'il était chez un ami pour la soirée, et il fouilla dans sa galerie. Une idée folle le prit, et il mit la photo qu'il avait prise de Newt en fond d'écran. Le brun sourit avant de verrouiller son téléphone et de se caler encore plus sur le blond, à son insu, pour suivre le film. Il avait toujours trouvé Newt attirant, dès leur rencontre. En apprenant à le connaître, il avait aussi aimé son caractère. Sarcastique, drôle, d'un lunatique mignon, soucieux de ceux qu'il aime.. Il trouvait le blond parfait. Même sa maigreur ne le gênait pas. Un pic de jalousie l'avait pris lorsque Minho avait vociféré que Newt était amoureux. Il s'était questionné sur l'identité de la personne, se plongeant dans le silence pendant un moment. Maintenant, il profitait de ce moment en seul à seul avec son blond, sachant que Minho ne viendrait pas les déranger. En effet, l'asiatique était au courant de ce que le brun ressentait pour son meilleur ami, aussi il voulait à tout prix que ça marche entre eux. Selon lui ils étaient ''faits pour être ensemble, comme le ying et le yang''. Ses espoirs se noyaient un petit peu si on prenait en compte que Newt aimait quelqu'un mais bon. Minho comme Thomas étaient des crétins finis.

Le brun finit par s'assoupir se collant de plus en plus au blond. Celui-ci sourit en remarquant ça et regarda l'heure. 19H20 selon son ordinateur. Il le ferma puis le déposa sur sa table de chevet, avant de remettre comme il pouvait les oreillers et de rabattre le gros plaid sur eux deux. Ce soir, il dormirait avec le garçon dont il était amoureux. Newt sourit à cette pensée et ferma les yeux, se collant encore plus contre Thomas. Il était bien là. Il s'endormit rapidement, bercé par la respiration calme du brun.

Ooo

La sonnerie du réveil résonna dans la pièce. Newt se blottit encore plus contre la source de chaleur à ses côtés en grognant. Il avait la flemme d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui.

-Neeewt ton réveeeeil, gémit Thomas.

Il soupira et sortit la tête de la nuque de Thomas et balança sa main sur la table de chevet. Il attrapa difficilement son téléphone, ne voulant pas se reculer de Thomas, et éteignit son réveil. Il regarda rapidement ses notifications : 2 messages, un de chacun de ses délégués, un e-mail et un texto de sa mère. IL ouvrit d'abord le message de sa génitrice et le lut rapidement. Elle lui disait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle avait dormi à son travail. Il lut ensuite son e-mail. Communiqué de l'éducation nationale, tous les établissements scolaires de la ville étaient fermés en raison de l'énorme chute de neige. Celle-ci avait en effet empêché toute circulation dans la ville. Newt sourit puis baissa la barre de notifications pour avoir un aperçu des messages de ses délégués. Pas cours. Merci Monsieur, pensa Newt, tu es très cordial en tout cas...

Le blond reposa son téléphone et se recala sur Thomas.

-Y'a pas cours Thommy, dit-il avec une voix enrouée.

-Oh parfait, grogna le brun tout en resserant sa prise sur Newt.

Thomas posa son menton sur la tête de Newt et soupira. Il ne se rendormirait pas, impossible après avoir été réveillé. Mais faire farniente au lit il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Il entendit la respiration de Newt se calmer et ferma les yeux.

A few moment later ~ Un moment après

-Putain Thomas jvais tniquer, grogna le blond

-Calme Newtie jvais l'éteindre attends, rigola le susnommé

-Dépêche toi ou je te _**saigne,**_ menaça Newt

Thomas s'exécuta, sortant le téléphone du coin qu'il s'était trouvé la nuit, entre la planche du lit et le matelas, et éteignit le réveil. Il était 8h du matin, aussi il se décida de se lever et de faire sa routine quotidienne.

-Je fais comme chez moi ?

-Sers toi dans les placards de bouffe, de vêtements, de gel douche... laisse moi dormir, bougonna Newt.

Il était vraiment trop mignon comme ça, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller que Thomas venait de quitter, enroulé comme un maki dans la couette, les cheveux en bataille et un peu de bave au coin de la bouche. La scène n'était pas sexy, oh que non. Simplement elle était si mignonne que Thomas prit -encore- une photo. Il finirait stalker.

Il descendit les escaliers en bois, posa son téléphone sur la table, et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Il sortit le lait, le cacao en poudre, et se fit un chocolat. Il le plaça dans le micro-onde, sans le chauffer, puis remonta dans la chambre. Newt n'avait pas changé de position, ronflant légèrement. Thomas se mit en position puis fit deux séries d'abdos et de pompes. Il devait bien garder la forme pour l'entrainement, Minho le tuerait sinon. Le brun fila à la douche, se shampooina, se sécha et remit son caleçon de la veille. Ca faisait vraiment très crade mais bon il ne se voyait pas emprunter un sous vêtement à Newt quand même.

Il aurait pu.

Mais il n'allait pas le faire. Il sécha ses cheveux avec la serviette, fredonnant Photograph d'Ed Sheeran. Il l'avait lui son photographe. Et il garderait sa photo dans sa poche, aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait. Thomas retourna dans la chambre, passa un pull trop grand pour Newt à vue d'œil, ainsi qu'un jogging, et tenta de réveiller sa princesse. Tâche très dure et risquée.

Il se pencha au dessus du lit et passa sa main dans les mèches dorées.

-Newtie, lève toi, il est 8h45.

-Thomas laisse moi dormir, gémit Newt.

-Hors de question, je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Éveillé, ajouta-t-il en voyant Newt ouvrir la bouche.

Celui-ci finit par soupirer et jeter la couette au bas du lit d'un coup de pied.

-Fait froid, geint-il.

-Va sous la douche, tu te réchaufferas, dit Thomas.

Qu'il était chou. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, trainant des pieds et se frottant les yeux. Dommage, son téléphone était en bas. Thomas descendit, mit la cafetière à chauffer et enclencha le micro-onde. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à Minho.

 _-Bro t'es debout ?_

 _-Ouaip. Alors ta soirée ?_

 _-Parfaite. On a regardé les avengers 1 et 2_

 _-Et c'est touuut ? Rien de croustillant pour Tonton Min' ?_

 _-T'es flippant comme gars mdrr_

 _-Je sais je sais. Alors ?_

 _-On a dormi ensemble._

Thomas lui écrivit comment la matinée s'était déroulée, bombardant son ami d'une vingtaine de messages entrecoupés par des ''Hiiiii'' des ''OOOOOH'' et des ''ça va pécho''. Il lui demanda ensuite comment sa soirée à lui s'était passée.

 _-Oh tu sais, un peu pareil. Film, dodo, et ce matin jlai laissée dormir, jsuis devant la télé mdrr y'a les tortues ninjas_

 _-bah tiens jvais regarder aussi alors_

 _-retomber en enfance x)_

Il ne répondit pas -les vents c'est mal- et embarqua sa tasse dans le salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé en face de la télévision, posant sa tasse sur la table basse, et alluma la télé. Il mis la bonne chaîne et entendit Newt descendre.

-La cafetière a déjà chauffé, dit-il

Il entendit un vague merci venant du zombie blond puis se concentra sur le dessin animé qui passait. Newt vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, ramenant ses pieds nus sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé aussi tôt ? Demanda le blond

-Parce que... Je sais pas. J'avais envie, sourit Thomas

-Bah la prochaine fois abstient-toi, répondit l'autre.

Thomas prit son téléphone et envoya à Minho ''La bête est réveillée''. Il ouvrit snapchat et se colla au blond, le faisant grogner.

-Mais t'es pire qu'un asticot toi, pas possible ça.

-Tais-toi et sourit, lança-t-il.

Newt posa son regard sur le téléphone de Thomas et ne broncha plus, le visage fermé. La photo montrait un Thomas un peu crétin, tout sourire aux côtés d'un Newt bougon avec sa tasse de café entre les mains. Thomas enregistra la photo et la mis dans sa Story, avant que Newt lui arrache son téléphone des mains.

-T'es malade toi mets pas ça dans ta story, t'as des soucis !

Newt supprima la photo puis ouvrit le message de Minho qui venait d'arriver. Il lui disait de faire gaffe, que ''La bête'' était assez ronchon le matin. Newt lui répondit par une insulte, faisant rire Thomas qui se re-concentra ensuite sur le dessin animé.

Le blond regarda les stories des amis de Thomas – Dieu qu'il en avait beaucoup- puis chercha quoi faire. Il retourna à l'accueil et bloqua quelques minutes. Il. Etait. En. Fond. D'écran.

... Son cerveau avait disjoncté, quelque chose n'allait pas là. Il prit son propre téléphone et envoya un message à Minho.

 _-Oui mon Roudoudou d'amour ?_

 _-Min' c'est pas drôle. Je suis son fond d'écran._

 _-Tu quoi ?_

 _-T'as bien lu._

 _-HAHAHA IL A FAIT FORT LE THOMAS._

 _-Mais je fais quoiiii ?_

 _-Comment ça tu fais quoi ? Tu continues normalement, c'est tout._

 _-Mais... ouai ok ._._

 _-Bon moi je vais voir ma princesse. Ne me dérangez pas._

S'il en croyait les dires de Minho, ça n'avait rien de choquant. Donc c'était normal. Donc peut-être que Thomas ressentait quelque chose pour lui... Mais non, il n'avait rien de spécial pour ça. Et Thomas était hétéro. Donc... Pourquoi était-il son fond d'écran ?

-Thomas ?

-Hmm ? Prononça le concerné, buvant du chocolat.

-T'es hétéro ?

-Nope. Pourquoi, ça te gêne ? Je me décolle si tu veux, s'enquit-il.

-Non, non, juste pour savoir.

-Et toi ?

-Je suis gay, lança Newt.

Bon, au moins c'était dit. Ainsi Thomas était gay... Ca pourrait expliquer de nombreuses choses. Il tourna son visage vers Thomas, l'observant avec... fascination ? Envie ? Il était si beau avec son petit nez en trompette, ses cheveux bruns... Il approcha sa main de son visage et la passa délicatement parmi les mèches humides, les écartant et les soulevant lentement. Thomas tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils s'approchèrent, lentement, ne coupant pas leur regard. La tension était palpable dans la pièce, le bruit de la télévision leur paraissait étouffé. Et enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Timidement au début, un simple contact sans prétention. Puis ils l'approfondirent, mordant, suçant la chair. La langue de Newtt caressa lentement la lèvre inférieure de Thomas, qui lui répondit de la meme manière. Un ballet sensuel commença alors, tout en douceur, lentement. Ils ne se pressaient pas, ils avaient tout leur temps.

Ils se séparèrent, toujours lentement, l'esprit cotonneux. Thomas sourit, mais Newt ne comprenait toujours pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Ce baiser... Pourquoi ?

Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il demande ça.

-Parce que je t'aime, répondit le brun.

La bouche de Newt s'ouvrit dans un o parfait. Il resta surpris un moment, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Oui mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi je t'aime ? Tenta Thomas.

Le blond hocha la tête, triturant ses doigts. Il avait ruiné leur instant, posant cette foutue question. Thomas soupira.

-Parce qu'à mes yeux tu es parfait.

-Je n'ai rien pour plaire, répondit vivement Newt.

-Tu PENSES n'avoir rien pour plaire, corrigea Thomas.

-Je suis grand, maigre, pâle, mes yeux sont banals, mes cheveux ternes, j'ai un caractère de merde, pas de talent, des notes médiocres...

-Tu es grand, maigre mais tu te muscles, tes yeux sont magnifiques, d'un marron foncé profond. Tes cheveux sont beaux, doux et brillants. Ton caractère est certes merdique, mais adorable, ton sarcasme et ton humour sont vraiment mignons. Tu as un talent énorme pour la photographie, et les notes ne mesurent pas ton intelligence. Apprends à t'aimer Newt.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... soupira le concerné.

-Certes, mais avec quelqu'un à tes côtés c'est beaucoup plus facile.

-Tu veux bien être cette personne ?

-J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, sourit Thomas.

Et il cala Newt sur son torse, embrassant le sommet de son crâne tout en remettant les Tortues Ninja.

* * *

poursuite : quand dans les spectacle on place le spot lumineux sur une personne et qu'on le suit dans ses mouvements

On est d'accord, c'est parti en freestyle XD?

Bref, voili voilou mon petit OS sans prétention.

Review :3 ?

Bisous,

Dydy-Ramen


End file.
